


Disenchanted

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Basically my part 4 take
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Disenchanted

“Mom, what are you doing to me now?”

“I told you, debt to Hell, prophecy to fulfil, Maru’s fortunes to be restored, now shut up and get married, Bean. That’s an order.” Dagmar growled as she shoved Bean forward, towards the awaiting shadowy figure.

“I’m not marrying anyone or helping you with any of your psycho schemes, let me go!” Bean protested.

“Now, Bean, is that any way to act around your husband?” The shadowy figure spoke, moving towards her and Dagmar, into the light.

“Who are you?” Bean asked, glaring at the man and being unimpressed.

“I go by many names, Lucifer, Lord of Darkness, Satan, Samuel, but you can call me husband.” The man grinned at her. “Now come, sign your name and pledge your eternal soul to me, my love.”

“Why would I ever want to do that?” Bean asked, planting her feet as Dagmar prodded her again to move her forward.

“Don’t resist, dear, it makes your buckteeth stand out even more.” Dagmar told her.

“I’d rather marry Alva than you.” Bean replied.

“Oh, but you can, Bean.” He said, his face morphing and voice changing, until Bean looked upon Alva Gunderson. “Now, let us seal our alliance between magic and science.”

“You’re Alva?” Bean asked.

“What? You weren’t kidding that she is pretty naive, were you?” Satan asked, looking at Dagmar. “I can change my appearance. I can be whoever you want.” He said, changing to become Merkimer, Pendergast, before finally stopping back at his original form. “Whatever you desire, my love, can become reality. All you need to do is pledge yourself to me.”

“Anything I want?” Bean asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Anything.” He promised, eyes gleaming in the firelight.

“I’ll marry you, but first you need to do me a few favours.” Bean told him.

“That’s not how this works.” Dagmar hissed in her ear. “Now marry him, restore Maru to greatness, join Maru and Dreamland in an alliance and forge the greatest Kingdom ever seen.”

“Now that sounds tempting but I’d rather not help you to take over the world, Mom.” Bean rolled her eyes. “So, what do you say, Satan, was it? Want to make a deal?”

“I do enjoy making deals with mortals.” Satan replied. “Very well, what do you wish?”

“Firstly, I keep hearing of a prophecy involving me. What is it?”

“Well, it reports that the bucktoothed princess of Maru and Dreamland will unite the various Kingdoms together and bring peace to the world through her reign.”

“So, I’m supposed to save the world?” Bean asked, stunned.

“No, dear girl.” Dagmar told her. “You were there to be the tool through which Hell conquered the world. Now, get married so Armageddon can get a start.”

“Say, Satan, how would I get back control of Dreamland and bring my friends back?”

“If you mean the green one, that’s not too hard. As for Luci, that one is a little more difficult.”

“I’ll marry you if you bring him back.”

“Very well. Give me a few moments, my love.” He said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving Bean with Dagmar.

/

“So, Luci, what do you think of Heaven?” God boomed, raising his hands into the air from his throne as Luci floated on past, Jerry sat on God’s knee as he did.

“Gee, I can see why Elfo said it sucked so much.” Luci told him.

“That green monster, he dared to insult my Jerry, he will enjoy burning in the fires of Hell for all of time when he finally dies.” God growled, Luci’s eyes widened at that. Maybe he might have a way to get back after all now.

“I mean, I can understand, how pitiful this place is, at least Hell has some cool things to see.” Luci remarked as God chuckled.

“Oh, Luci. You know, even as a demon, you surprised me with how good of heart you truly are, it’s why you’re here and not suffering eternal damnation. Now come, regal us of stories of your time on Earth.”

“Why won’t you send me down to Hell you big fat bastard?” Luci asked him.

“Ah, I see you want to follow your friend, Elfo? My goodness, Luci, you are far too kind for that.” God chortled, before he stood suddenly, looking below in alarm.

“God.” A new voice spoke, Luci turned, that voiced reminded him partly of Asmodius, Lord of Darkness.

“Samuel. What brings you back to my domain?” God’s voice boomed, Jerry looked worried as Luci was confused.

“I’m here to make a deal. For you see, my bride wants her friend, Luci, returned to her.”

“Ah, still trying to fulfil that old prophecy, my son? You know it will do you no good. Why should I just hand my friend Luci over to you to take to, Bean, was it?”

“Please, let me go with him, anything to get away from this snoozefest and back to my friends.” Luci begged.

“Well, I suppose there is an argument for that.” God agreed. “You know you can’t just return to your body, you did lose your head after all.”

“Well, what about a new one?” Luci asked.

“I could provide that, for a price.” Satan told him with a grin.

“What kind of price?” Luci inquired.

“Samuel, I’ll have a deal for you.” God told him. “Luci’s proven that anyone can redeem themselves. I’ll allow you to bring Luci back, I’ll even allow you to have fun with your prophecy thing, but you must allow my friend to return here after death, no trying to claim Luci for yourself.”

“I want Elfo and Bean here too.” Luci interjected.

“I suppose I could allow Elfo, but Bean is mine.” Satan insisted.

“Why would I want Elfo, he insulted my Jerry!” God protested.

“Look, we’re a trio, both of them would agree, it’s all of us or none of us, for both of you.” Luci told them.

“I’ll take them all.” Satan instantly agreed.

“Wait, what?” Luci asked.

“It’s settled then, take him.” God boomed, waving his hand as a portal to Hell opened below Luci and Satan, before turning his attention to Jerry as they vanished.

“Now, tell me more about this room with the acoustics you like?”

/

“So. Mom, what do you get out of all of this, if I unite the Kingdoms and give Satan control over everything, what do you get?”

“You think I would let you rule it? I’ll be taking the throne, Bean. You’ll merely be used as a pawn.”

“Well that makes this so much easier.” Bean replied.

“What?” Dagmar asked, confused.

“This!” Bean yelled, shoving Dagmar to the floor and kicking her, forcing her to roll away towards the altar.

“Why you little tart!” Dagmar cried, getting to her feet and charging at Bean, Bean sidestepped her and stuck her leg out, sending her flying to the ground once more, as a voice boomed behind her.

“Well, it took some wrangling, but here, your demon, alive and wel-” Satan trailed off as he saw Bean and Dagmar swinging at each other. “Enough!” Satan called, clapping his hands together and blasting Bean and Dagmar apart. Bean landed near the elevator, seeing Luci stood by Satan.

“Luci!”

“Bean!”

Luci ran over towards her, wrapping each other in a hug as Dagmar glared and Satan merely watched on.

“I’m so so sorry.” Bean said to him as Luci pulled out a handkerchief, letting her dry her eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Bean. Though I hear you brought me back? Good on oyu, making deals with Hell, always knew you had it in you.”

“So, my love. I have upheld my end of the bargain. It is time to pledge yourself to me and become my bride.” Satan smiled as Luci and Bean let go of each other.

“Yeah, I know, I guess I need to face my fate and finally accept destiny.” Bean shrugged, Dagmar turned her scowl into a small smile at that and Satan clapped his hands, as Luci looked between Bean and the elevator back to Dreamland behind her, knowing there would be some scheme involved.

“So, come join me, Bean.”

“How does the elevator work? I know it goes down but it must go up as well, right?” Bean asked suddenly.

“Why, yes, it can go up, just hit the right sided buttons then the left hand side.” Satan told her.

“Thanks!” Bean yelled, rushing towards it with Luci hot on her tail, Satan looking shocked at first before trying to chase her down, Dagmar standing there in shocked rage.

“GO!” Luci yelled, as they flung themselves into the elevator, hitting the buttons as they heard the roar behind them, the elevator set off as they cheered, hearing the angered cries below, they knew they had escaped, for now.

/

“Me want you to dance.” Junior the Ogre grunted as they began to cross into Ogre territory, Elfo sighing as once again he was made to perform for his captors.

“Please, let me go back to Dreamland. Why do you even want me? I’m sorry about your eyes, it was honestly an accident.” Elfo informed him.

“Me not care. You needed.” Junior said as they shoved Elfo, making him march. As they entered into the Ogre Kingdom, Elfo noticed many Ogres appear from the distance, seemingly lining up on both sides of the road.

“What’s going on? Is this an honour guard?” Elfo asked.

“No talking. Move.” One of the other Ogres ordered him as they marched towards the Ogre capital, where Elfo saw the Ogre King and Queen awaiting him.

“Hi, I’m Elfo.” Elfo said as they approached, the Ogres guarding him genuflecting before their monarchs as Elfo looked confused before doing the same, as the guards glared at him.

“Elfo.” The Queen said, beckoning him towards her. “At last we meet.”

“Hi, not to be rude, lady, but why did you bring me here, away from my friends?”

“Elfo, what do you know of your mother?” The Ogre Queen asked him softly.

“Not much, I just know she wasn’t an elf like me and my dad, why do you want to know lady?” Elfo inquired.

“Elfo, your mother was my sister. You’re part Ogre.”


End file.
